Forever in Their Eyes
by siccas
Summary: A P/T fic where they've been dating for awhile. basically Gohan finds out, goes a little (sorry, a lot) beserk. someone ends up in the hospital (who??) really sweet, funny at times. has a little G/B


Forever in their Eyes  
"Hold on you guys, I just gotta get something, ok?" said Pan  
"Sure thing Pan," said Goten as he flopped lazily onto her couch.  
Pan walked slowly out of the room and her smile faltered. The gang (a.k.a. Bra, Goten and Trunks) had met up at Pans house, they were heading for the movies, Pan liked her friend, that wasn't the problem. The problem was Trunks and her father, it had been almost two months since Pan and Trunks had started dating, and Gohan still didn't know anything about it. Pan knew she loved Trunks, he made her feel special and when she was with him it was blissful, she didn't want that feeling to end. Pan sighed and pushed back the curtains of her window, revealing the luscious summer hills against the sunset sky. She knew that Gohan would never approve of her dating Trunks; he would rather die first, if only life wasn't so difficult....  
'Hey Pan.'  
Pan jumped and turned around just in time to catch the concerned look on Trunks face,   
He is just too good to be true she thought.  
Trunks sauntered up to Pan; he drew her up in his arms and kissed her lightly.  
"The others decided to go ahead, I told them we'd catch up.... In a little while"  
"Great" said Pan, managing a weak smile.  
Trunks frowned slightly and ran his hand affectionately through her hair,  
"Pan is something wrong? You seem kind of out of it today and... well, I don't know, this might sound paranoid, but have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"  
Pan looked up at Trunks, he looked so worried and hurt. It broke Pans heart but yes, she had been avoiding him, she loved her father and wouldn't hurt him for the world but she couldn't stand seeing Trunks like this.  
"No, of course not, don't be crazy" she laughed with false enthusiasm.   
She playfully swatted him and took off flying  
"Come on, I'll race you there" she called over her shoulder.  
Trunks caught up with her in less than a second, the look on his face said it all and they slowly descended to the ground. Trunks broke the uneasy silence.  
"Pan I don't know what I did or said but I'm really sorry. I swear I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for you. I've never felt this way before and it scares me, but I love you....I'm so confused, I don't know what I'd do if you left me."  
Trunks looked so crestfallen that Pan could have cried.  
She sighed "oh Trunks, it's not you"  
Trunks turned cold and he whispered  
"Is it another guy?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." answered Pan gloomily.  
The ground trembled, Trunks ki rose to the highest it had ever been. He lifted up off the ground as only the son of the Prince of Saijyins could, a thunderous look on his face. Pan realized that if she didn't say something very soon he'd probably blow the whole damn planet to the next dimension, she flew up until she was level with his face and nearly dropped dead with shock. Shit, he looks just like Vegeta.  
"Trunks, no, I was talking about my dad," she yelled  
Trunks was confused  
"What ... I mean.... You're having an affair with your dad?"  
Pan almost laughed  
"No silly, I meant..."  
Pan bit her lip so she wouldn't cry but choked on her words.  
"I ...you...'  
She couldn't take it anymore; she'd had enough. Pan sunk to the ground, drew her knees to her chest and started weeping softly. After a while Pan felt Trunks arms embracing her, she fell against his robust body, his arms were so strong, so safe, if only they could stay this way forever. Trunks realized he'd have to give her time but he needed to know, he lifted her face and gently wiped away her tears.  
"What is it Pan? he asked with a questioning look.  
Pan pulled away from his chest  
"I'm so sorry Trunks this isn't fair to you"  
She took a deep breath and composed herself  
" Trunks I love you but I just don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret"  
"What do you mean secret? Bra knows, so does Marron and Goten."  
She gave him a look,   
"You know who I mean."  
He sighed "Yeah, I guess I do. Pan after all we've been through together... I don't care about the consequences I'm not prepared to lose you without a fight."   
Pan gave him a pained look  
"So what do we do?"  
"I don't know" he whispered " what do we do?"  
Trunks held her tightly as if afraid to let go, and there they stayed until the moon was high in the sky.  
* * *  
Champagne glasses tinkled and the warm summer air was filled with sound of laughter and enchantment as Bulma's 'hit of the season' party went underway.  
"So you never told me why you and Trunks never showed up to the movie," said Bra  
Pan smiled weakly   
"We had our reasons."  
Bra grinned wickedly  
" I bet you did"  
Pan laughed as Bra continued   
" I don't know what you did Pan, but you look fantastic tonight, speaking of which, did you notice that my brother hasn't been able to take his eyes off you all night...along with the rest of the male population of course. He doesn't seem too happy about that" Bra mused.   
They both watched with amusement as Trunks hit a friend of his, (who Pan noticed had been staring at her ever since she walked in), lightly but with venom.  
Pan's laughter stopped short,  
"Oh no, seems like you're not the only one who noticed Trunks behavior" she groaned as she noticed Gohan, eyeing Pan and Trunks suspiciously.  
Over on the other side of the room Trunks was standing with a bunch of employees, mostly girls who flirted with him shamelessly, he couldn't stop staring at Pan, when she had walked in his eyes had glazed over and it had taken a harder than necessary punch from Goten to bring him back to reality. One of his employees noticed her too  
"Man, that is one piece of hot work, check out the ass on her!" he had said. It had taken all of Trunks and Goten's restrain to stop him from killing that bastard then and there. His eyes made contact with Pans, he gestured slightly to the door with his head, she nodded and excused herself. Trunks turned back to his group,  
"So as I was saying, a few more years and I could be there, don't you think so Trunks?" said Minti, a pretty brunette who had been flirting outrageously with him the whole night.  
"Uh.. Umph.. Yeah, I mean sure," he said with a charming smile, clearly having no idea what she was talking about.  
"Uh... if you'll just excuse me.. I. Uh.. gotta go talk to someone"  
Trunks walked away as quickly as possible leaving Goten, who looked like he could have cheerfully murdered Trunks.  
Trunks went from room to room searching for Pan, he found her on his balcony. She had let her hair loose so it fell softly onto her shoulders like gentle waves, moonlight danced on her body and it took all of Trunks self control not to screw her right then and there. Instead he crept softly up planning to scare the shit out of her, but she was ready for him.  
'What the..." he yelled as he found himself pinned against the wall  
"What was that for!"  
Pan laughed evilly "That's for all those girls who have no self respect."  
"Oh yeah" he said as he drew her closer "how about all those guys with no self respect, don't act innocent, I saw those no-good-nothings making eyes at you. Why'd you have to be so damn beautiful anyway."  
Pan gave him an innocent smile "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"   
They both laughed softly until Pan cut it short with a kiss that left Trunks gasping.  
"I love you" she whispered as she kissed his neck, her hands disappearing under his shirt.  
"Not as much as I love you" he whispered back huskily, his hands becoming equally adventures. Trunks slipped his hand under Pan's smooth material, his hand ventured upward feeling the silky fabric of her bra, and he felt her draw her breath in sharply. Trunks panicked oh shit, man you're in over you're head. This isn't any other girl, this is Pan, and she'll kick you if you try anything on her. Chill out, take it slow.   
Pans mind was all over the place, the two of them were embracing so tightly they could have been mistaken as one. Alarm bells sounded in Pans head damn it, what do I do? Trunks is so much more experienced, damn it! Where's Bra when I need her? Grab hold of his ass you moron Pan did just that, she wasn't sure about it but grew more confident when it became obvious that he was definitely enjoying it. Suddenly she pulled away violently,  
"Whatsthematter" said Trunks hoarsely, breathing hard.  
"I.. I .. I don't know, I get the feeling somebody's watching us.."   
Trunks looked around, although it didn't matter since his eyes were still seeing stars.  
"Don't see nothing .." he said obviously wanting to get back to business.  
Pan frowned and straightened her clothes   
"No Trunks, not now. We should get back, your 'fan club' might star wondering where you are" she added dryly  
Trunks stared at her in disbelief,   
"What? Wait you can't do that! You don't know how turned on I am right now. You can't just leave me!"  
Pan smiled mischievously  
"Oh yeah?" she said with an evil laugh "watch me"  
And with a quick kiss on his cheek she turned and walked off, leaving Trunks standing there with his mouth wide open.  
* * *  
Pan smiled happily as she went into the change rooms. Bra and Marron had been complaining that they never hung out anymore so they decided to do a 'girls only thing' and went to hang at the mall. At first Pan thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to shop for a new dress, Pan and Trunks two month anniversary was coming up and Trunks had been hinting that they were going to do something really special so off course that meant a new dress, it was weird ever since Pan had started dating Trunks she'd been paying more attention to her looks. Then she realized that that was probably the last thing Marron and Bra would want to do, but surprisingly when they finally coughed it out of her they had been more than happy to help. Pan looked down at the dress, a simple white knee-length sexy dress with spaghetti straps and slits. As she pulled of her shirt, she could hear Bra and Marron striking up a conversation.  
"So...Bra..." started Marron with a evil smile,  
"Yeah?" said Bra suspiciously, recognizing the smile  
"I noticed you and Goten getting pretty cozy at the movies that day"  
Marron blushed "yeah well..."  
They could hear Pan giggling from inside,  
"C'mon, Bra, spill" she called.  
Bra blushed harder and turned away, Marron saw Bra stiffen  
"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.  
Marron didn't answer, Bra followed Marron's gaze and.... Shit! The news stand from across the shop was plastered with newspapers proudly portraying pictures of Pan and Trunks getting REALLY intimate, the television situated above them also displayed a section from a trashy entertainment show, projecting blown up colour pictures of the scene.  
" Oh Shit! If Pan sees this, heads are gonna roll" gasped Bra  
Marron frowned   
"Well then we can't let her see it"  
At that moment Pan emerged   
"Can't let me see what?"  
Bra put on a fake smile "how great you look in that dress."  
Pan looked at her disbelievingly, Marron clutched her stomach   
"Uhh... Pan I don't feel so well, let's go home" she said believingly  
"Sure Marron, if you really don't feel that well we should get going" said Pan with a concerned expression on her face. Just when Bra and Marron had started relaxing somebody turned up the volume on the TV.  
"...And the mystery woman with the soon -to -be president of Capsule Corps, Trunks Briefs, has just been identified. It seems the woman's name is Pan Son, the daughter of an acclaimed family rival. Well that should cause a few stirs, what do you think Sally?  
"...I agree and if you'd like to see that picture one more time, here it is..."  
Pan screamed  
"Aaagh, oh my god!"  
Bra and Marron backed away   
"uhh Pan.. cool it..."  
Pan kept on screaming "Dad's going to kill me, I knew somebody was watching us!"  
"Maybe it won't be that bad" said Bra nervously  
Pan turned on her "are you joking? This is all Trunks fault!!"  
Marron and Bra looked at each other   
"What?, wait Pan, where are you going ?!"  
"I'm going to find that brother of yours and kill him before my dad does" Pan yelled as she took off.  
* * *  
Trunks was sitting in his office, it had been a hard day, his tie hung loosely at his neck his sleeves were rolled up and his shirt had remained half untucked throughout the whole day. I should give Pan a call he thought, she always managed to cheer him up, one way or another. His mind wandered back to the night of the party and on how great it had felt to be so close to Pan. Pan had been the first girl whom he had really cared about, and the last thing he hadn't wanted to do was rush her, though evidently it didn't seem like she was going to be objecting. Unexpectedly he heard a crash followed by a scream, Trunks sighed and walked over to the door, thinking that it was probably a plot made up by his secretary Laira to lure him outside, like so many other times. He opened the door and found himself staring at Pan, she was holding Laira against the wall and yelling something hysterically,  
"I don't care if he's busy I said, I want to see Trunks NOW!"   
Trunks started sweating nervously Shit, what the hell happened? Pan's pissed and if Pan's pissed it means I'm in deep shit.   
Trunks realized he'd have to free Laira, the stupid girl looked like she was going to faint.   
"Pan" he yelled, rushing over and untangling her from Laira   
"what are you doing?"  
Pan wrenched free from his grip and started yelling  
"What am I doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm going to kill you that's what I'm doing."  
Trunks gazed around nervously, everyone was watching them!  
"Pan" he said quietly "why don't we go into my office I think we're making a scene"  
Pan looked like she was going to explode, but changed her mind. She stormed into his office giving Laira a death look as she passed.  
Trunks sighed and addressed Laira  
"Laira, hold my calls. Actually you don't look to well, take the rest of the day off"  
Trunks gathered himself and walked into his office closing the door behind him, much to the disappointment of his employees. Pan stood on the other side of the room looking out of his wall-to-wall window, she held a newspaper by her side. Trunks walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, in an instant she turned around, ripping his hand off her shoulder aggressively. She thrust the newspaper into his face,  
"Look at this, look at THIS!" she yelled  
Trunks stared at the picture.  
"OH SHIT!"   
Pan grimaced "oh shit is right, do you know what this means?"  
Trunks was unable to give an intelligent answer, he was still in shock  
"OH SHIT!"  
Pan shrieked in frustration and Trunks came out of his seizure.  
"Why are you so pissed at me?" he shouted at her,\  
Pan threw her hands up in the air  
"I don't know!...........Because.......because you're Trunks...and because I told you someone was there!" she screamed.  
Trunks suddenly gasped as a new thought hit him,  
"YOUR DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME!!"  
"Not if I kill you first" she shouted.   
Pan turned on Trunks and started hitting him, he grabbed hold of her waist and they both fell back onto the sofa, their faces inches apart. This was the position Gohan found them in when he stormed in through the door, followed closely by Videl.  
"What the HELL are you doing" he screamed, rage erupting in his voice  
oh shit cussed Trunks silently. Trunks threw Pan off him, she landed on the floor swearing her head off, Trunks stumbled back against the wall as far away from her as he could be and searched for some mean of defence.  
"Gohan.. uhh.. I mean.. this isn't what it looks like" he spluttered.  
Gohan growled and as he threw a newspaper at Trunks face   
he said "oh yeah? Well is this what it looks like?"  
Trunks wished the ground would open up and swallow him  
"uhhh.....I mean.....no?" he squeaked.  
Gohan roared and threw himself at Trunks, they stumbled on the floor until Trunks finally managed to land a punch that blew Gohan's breath away. Trunks backed away to the window sill looking helplessly at Pan who returned the look, her anger from before had now turned into concern, there was no way he could hurt Gohan, he was his girlfriends father!. Something smashed into him, Trunks found there was nothing beneath his feet, he looked down and realised they were outside the building, floating in mid air. Trunks was being held up by Gohan, who had a hold on his neck and was strangling him, he began to see black spots.  
"Daddy no!" screamed Pan, tears streaming down her face,  
Videl followed "Gohan, please, for god's sake"  
Gohan looked up at his wife "you want me to let go?"   
"yes!" cried Pan and Videl in unison  
Gohan shrugged innocently  
He said angelically "whatever you say dear."   
Gohan let go. Trunks was partly unconscious and didn't have enough grip on reality to save himself, he plummeted helplessly from the 45-storey building like a speeding bullet.  
"TRUNKS, NO!" screamed Pan uncontrollably.  
Trunks had the vague feeling of falling at uncontrollable speed. All of a sudden he felt himself being lifted up, he looked and saw Goten.   
"Goten?" asked Trunks dreamily,  
Goten stared at Trunks in disbelief as he placed him on the ground.  
"Man, you're smashed"  
They both looked up as they heard a heard a swishing sound,  
"Trunks," cried Pan, as she kneeled over him "Trunks are you okay?"  
Trunks stared up at her beautiful tear filled eyes and he immediately felt better, he squeezed her hand tightly,  
"Sure" he said with a feeble smile   
"A few broken bones here and there, it'll heal," he said reassuringly.  
Gohan landed swiftly beside them with Videl in his arms, He glared coldly at his brother,  
Goten cleared his throat  
"uhh.. Bra and Marron told me what happened, and knowing you temper everyone kinda got worried.. so.. yeah" he explained.  
Gohan growled ferociously,  
"c'mon Pan, I'm taking you home" he said gruffly,  
Pan didn't answer, her and Trunks only had eyes for each other.  
Gohan snarled spitefully, he yanked Pan's hand from Trunks, gathered Videl in his arms and took off as fast as he could go.  
"No wait," croaked Trunks lifting his head, he slumped back on the ground.  
"I love her.." he whispered dejectedly,  
Goten looked sadly at his best friend  
"I know" he said quietly  
* * *  
Trunks walked sorrowfully towards the door, he had to get out of the house. It was now nighttime, Goten had bought him home and they had found everyone waiting for him. Trunks hadn't even looked at them, he had just walked melancholically to his room. Trunks paused at the kitchen doorway, his mother and sister looked up, Vegeta just kept eating.  
"I'm going out" he said bluntly,   
Bra and Bulma exchanged a look.  
"Are you sure you that's such a good idea, honey" Bulma questioned, worried about her sons safety,  
Trunks remained silent,  
"How about some company, big brother!" asked Bra with false cheer  
Trunks shook his head  
"I need to be by myself" he said softly.  
Vegeta snorted and finally looked up  
"Is that what I taught you, boy?"  
Trunks just stared blankly at him, he was in no mood to start a fight with his father now.  
Vegeta just kept going, oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from Bulma  
"What are you, human or sajyin?"  
Trunks just shook his head and walked out the door sadly.  
"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma "Do you have to be so insensitive? Can't you for once just stop acting like the arrogant moron you are and try to be a father!:  
"Shut up woman," said Vegeta with a smirk " this is none of you business. Trunks has finally found his mate and if he isn't prepared to fight for her then he doesn't deserve her. Though why it had to be Gohan's brat I'll never know."  
"Pan is a lovely girl" said Bulma with Bra nodding in agreement,  
Vegeta snorted and got up from the table  
"My blood mixed with Kakarot's.... Hmph!"  
  
Pan landed on the soft ground of Lancover Cliff, this was where Trunks went in times of depression. After Gohan had taken them home Videl had retired saying this was between Gohan and Pan, she didn't want any part of it. Her father had the nerve to try to lecture her but Pan had stomped up to her room, locking the door behind her. After a few hours he had given up, when Pan had heard the distinct sounds of Gohan training rapidly in the gravity room she had snuck out of her bedroom window. Now as Pan scanned the lush grounds of the Cliffside that were unusually deserted, she saw a familiar shape slumped gloomily on a familiar car. Trunks must have been too distracted to sense her, he didn't turn around.  
"I knew I'd find you here," she said  
Trunks looked at her in shock,  
"Pan, I thought I'd never see you again" he spoke in awe  
Pan struggled to stop herself crying,  
"You won't after this, dad doesn't know I'm here. I just needed one more chance to...to say goodbye" she lamented.  
Trunks jumped up and took hold of her arm,  
"Goodbye? No, Pan,"  
Pan turned away from him knowing that if she looked at him she'd breakdown.  
"Don't, stop Trunks, don't say anything, it'll only make it worse. Please..." she begged  
Trunks refused to believe that this was happening,  
"No Pan, don't give up, we'll fight them. We'll fight them all" he said stubbornly  
Pan's heart was being wrenched; she had to get out of here. Pan tensed herself, ready to fly.  
"I've got to go, goodb.. Goodbye Trunks" she choked   
Trunks caught Pan's hand and swiveled her around,  
"Pan, Pan look at me, look me in the eye and say you don't love me"  
Pan looked at him, now weeping feverishly  
" I...I...I don't love you.." she said.  
Trunks stood motionless,  
"You don't mean that" he stated.  
Pan couldn't take it any more; she twisted around and took off, sobbing hysterically.  
Trunks stood stock-still. His mind was numb, he didn't want to think about what had just happened, he didn't want to think about anything, he just stood there gazing lifelessly at the city light view below him. Hours passed, his cell phone had been ringing urgently for the last hour, yet he made no move to answer it. The phone kept ringing, Trunks finally got so annoyed he picked it up.  
"Yeah" he said miserably,  
It was Bra. 'Where had he been? It was nearly one in the morning and everyone was worried sick. She understood that he was going through a delicate situation and that he probably though that she was being as first class bitch, but couldn't he come home and mope.'  
Any other time and Trunks would have gone Psycho, but he was too depressed to care.  
He looked at the fuel gauge of his car, it was empty. He swore silently to himself, the only reason he'd taken the car was because he was too tired and didn't want to fly, now it looked like he'd have to.  
* * *   
Pan didn't go straight home, she flew a distance away from Trunks. She sat sadly on a bench and watched him, she knew it was only making the pain worse and that she was torturing herself, but she didn't care. A few minutes before Bra called Pan got up and flew away, the sky was bland, and an ordinary human would have only seen darkness. Pan was flying slowly, she sensed Trunks ki. He was behind her, a few meters' back. Pan cursed herself for taking off so late, she should have gone straight home. Suddenly, something hit Pan with tremendous speed, mind numbing pain invaded her body, she felt giddy, black swirls formed in her mind, she felt herself falling.  
Trunks watched Pan double up in pain, he saw her sway. He didn't realize that she had been shot until he saw her fall.  
"Pan!" he shouted.  
He rushed forward, in less than a second he had her in his arms, he descended to the ground holding her tightly. She opened her eyes,  
"Trunks?..."   
"Yes.. Pan its me...Hold on, okay, hold on..." answered Trunks,   
He looked at the wound, it was painfully situated above her heart.   
"Trunks," called Pan softly " Trunks I didn't mean all that stuff I said back at the cliff, I want you to know that"  
Tears welled in his eyes  
"Never believed it for a second" he said hoarsely.  
Pan seemed strangely serene, she looked around dazedly and smiled up at him"  
"Trunks, don't you recognize this place?"  
Trunks looked at her blankly as he stood up I have to get her to a hospital .  
"Trunks," said Pan, " this is that park, remember?, the park where you first told me you loved me"  
Trunks fought back a sob, he looked down at Pan and lovingly he gave her the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.  
"I love you Pan" he whispered  
" I love you too," she answered softly  
* * *  
Trunks stared through the thick glass; Pan was on the other side lying silently on the stiff hospital bed. As much as Bra had tried, he was inconsolable, Bra wasn't that consolable herself, Pan was her best friend, but she knew Trunks was taking it harder. Goten had left a few minutes ago to break the news to Videl and Gohan, Trunks punched the wall violently, Bra jumped nervously,  
"Why aren't they done anything?" he yelled aggressively  
"They're trying their best Trunks" reassured Bra.  
Trunks rested his head against the cool glass, he closed his eyes trying to block out the awful memory of Pan getting shot, but no matter how hard he tried the cruel scene replayed mercilessly in his head. And it was just some stupid mistake too, some idiot grade schoolers with guns that were never meant to go off. Bra watched sadly as her brother viciously tortured himself, she knew he was beating himself up inside, but there was nothing she could do.  
The doctor treating Pan, walked out, his face was grave. Just as the doctor opened his mouth Gohan burst in, closely followed by Goten and a hysterical Videl. Gohan grabbed hold of the Doctor's collar  
"Where is she? What did they do to her? Is she okay?" he yelled,  
The doctor remained calm  
"Sir, if you will just let go of my collar I would be more than happy to inform you of your daughter's condition."   
Gohan let go and stared wordlessly through the glass, he had never seen Pan look so vulnerable, so fragile.  
"She is in a critical but stable condition, so far. Your daughter is in a coma.  
The doctor said some more and left, Gohan turned and stared at Trunks,  
"You, this all your fault" He spat,  
Trunks snapped, it was bad enough he had seen his girlfriend being shot down but now he was being accused as the cause, it was too much.  
"My fault! You have the nerve to say it's my fault! How dare you say that, if you hadn't interfered Pan wouldn't have had the need to sneak out in the middle of the night.  
Gohan snorted "Trust you to put all the blame on someone else, anyway if Pan were going out with a respectable man I wouldn't have had the need to stop her,  
"Why can't you leave us alone, don't you realise you're only bringing us closer. Pan wants us to be together" Trunks shouted.  
Gohan raised his voice to match Trunks,  
"She wants you to be together? Pan doesn't know what she wants. It's you and people like you that brainwash the innocent to get what you want. For the last time, leave my daughter alone.  
Trunks clenched his fists in frustration,  
"Look, I know I haven't had a good history with girls and I know you think this is like all the other times and that you're protecting your daughter, but this is different, I want to protect Pan too."  
"Protect her? You? The only way you could protect her is by using a condom!"  
Gohan turned his back to him in disgust. Trunks stared helplessly at his back; he felt the energy draining out of him, he didn't know how else to make Gohan understand  
" Gohan" he said softly " I love your daughter okay, I love Pan."  
The room was motionless, Goten and Bra stared at Trunks in astonishment, Gohan turned around wearing a look of pure shock.  
"You, what?!"  
Trunks voice grew stronger,  
"I love Pan," he said it as if it was a universal fact.  
Gohan opened his mouth but before he could say anything Videl broke in,  
"Enough" she yelled "how can you two be so selfish, my baby is in there dying and all you two can do is scream at each other. Can't you all put aside your differences just for one day!"  
Videl slumped back into the chair sobbing uncontrollably; Gohan guiltily moved away from Trunks and went over to comfort his wife. A busy nurse hurried out of a room  
"I'm awfully sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the doctor says she is in a stable condition, visiting hours are between 10am - 8pm."  
Videl looked up,  
"We just can't leave her.."  
The nurse paused,  
"I'm sorry, it's hospital regulations. But I can allow one of you to stay, you'll have to sleep in a chair but it's the best I can offer."  
The nurse left to attend to another patient; everyone looked at each other uneasily. It was clear that Trunks would benefit most from staying, he was undoubtedly the best choice, but the choice was left to Gohan.   
Gohan stood up from his seat pulling Videl alongside, he avoided Trunks eyes.  
"Goten you better take Bra home," he said roughly.  
He turned and walked out briskly, Videl smiled through her tears, she kissed Bra and Goten and gave Trunks a motherly hug before she walked out,  
"Don't worry dear, he'll come around" she said.  
* * *  
Trunks looked sadly at Pan, he stroked her hair tenderly,  
"Pan.... Oh Pan I'm so sorry..."  
She was so beautiful, he caressed her cheek. Her face was unusually pale, so calm and serene. A sense of tranquility surrounded her.   
Trunks had been at her bedside ever since the start, leaving only on rare occasions. There were some awkward moments when Gohan had visited but there was no sign of the earlier resentment, they had ignored each other as politely as possible, which was fine with Trunks since he was in no hurry to kiss and make up.  
  
Trunks rested his head on the bed, still clutching Pan's hand tightly, it's been four days he thought absently I'll just rest my eyes for awhile....  
* * *   
Pan opened her eyes drowsily, her body felt numb and stiff, she looked around in confusion.  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
She felt a warm sensation in her hand, like somebody was holding it. Pan glanced down, a lavender haired boy lay his head at the edge of her bed, a tired expression pasted across his face.  
"Trunks?" she said vacantly.  
And then it all came rushing back, the excruciating pain, the sensation of falling, Trunks holding her, Trunks kissing her... then darkness. Pan smiled, she reached over to stroke Trunks hair. Unbearable pain hit the upper left side of her body, Pan clutched her left arm in agony and tried to stifle a loud cry so as not to wake Trunks.  
Trunks jumped up, too late she thought as she watched his face change. Shock, relief, happiness, and then wait for it she thought anxiety.  
" Pan, Pan are you okay? Hold on I'm getting a doctor"  
" No, no Trunks, don't, I'll be fine, really" she gasped.  
Trunks looked doubtful and Pan gave him a tight reassuring smile to show that she was okay. Pan noticed he still had a worried expression on his face, she squeezed his hand,  
"I'm fine, really" she said convincingly.  
Trunks bought her hand level to his face and caressed it with his soft lips.Pan drew her breath in sharply.  
"That's it! I don't care what you say, I'm getting a doctor" Trunks turned away and headed towards the door,  
"No Trunks, you know how much I hate this hospital shit..." a muffled groan escaped from Pan's lips.  
Trunks turned back to see Pan painfully trying to get out of bed.  
"Shit! Are you crazy? Get back in bed" he commanded  
Pan frowned "don't you use that tone with me, boy" she said with a determined edge  
"Don't you act like I'm weak, I am just as strong as you"   
Pan would have gone on but a familiar dizziness hit her  
"Aww... Shit" she groaned as she fell back into the bed  
* * *  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
